


History Has Its Eyes On You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Verse, Past Child Abuse, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Summary: a multi-chapter fic where prince!Steve needs an heir, and fast. He was married to Omega!prince!Tony from the (previous) Kingdom of Stark after they took over. There is a time limit on Tony’s life, and they both know it. They both desperately want Tony to get knocked up in time. The question is, can they?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. A Winter’s Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt from tumblr, which I will link in the end notes if you want to read the whole things. 
> 
> Warnings: omegaverse, omegaverse type sexism, some unfortunate realities of poor health in pre-modern times, royalty bullshit, mentions of past child abuse, mentions of minor character death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Kingdoms on the verge of war, a brutal winter, and a (hopefully) diplomatic agreement leads to Prince Steven and Prince Anthony meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Royalty bullshit, mentions of child abuse, omegaverse sexism.

The music is lovely, the food is exquisite, and the fire is making Tony feel warm and safe.

He’s dancing, currently, with the prince from the Kingdom of Rogers. They’re both small, skinny, giggly and clumsy.

Prince Steven Rogers; blond, handsome, kind and sweet, funny. Small for an 18 year old alpha, weak in muscle but not spirit. Very sickly. The only heir.

Prince Anthony Stark; brown haired, runty looking, sarcastic and snobby, secretly hiding a heart of gold. A 13 year old omega, expected to grow into his skin and become the gorgeous heir of the Kingdom of Stark.

“You know, you aren’t half bad for a kid,” Steve jokes. Oh yeah, Tony is allowed to call him Steve! How exciting!

Tony pretends to be offended. “Hey! I’m not a kid! Mama says I’m a young adult.”

Steve grins from ear to ear, laughing as he stumbles and almost brings the pair of them down. “Sure, kid.” He looks over his shoulder at where Ser Barnes is watching them.

Tony smiles at him too, although Barnes doesn’t look at him. Tony looks back to Steve instead. “I’m glad I got to meet you,” he says softly.

Steve looks back at him, and he grins again. “Yeah? Well... me too. You’re a lot of fun, and nothing like what my dad warned me about.”

Tony frowns at this. “What did he say about me?” He asks, slowing their dance.

Steve shakes his head. “Nothing. He just said ‘the Stark’s’ are mean, and have hearts of iron. Completely compassionless, unloyal, uncaring. He even said your dad has a tendency to...” he stutters, realizing who he’s talking to. “Sorry.”

Tony looks off into the distance. “He wasn’t wrong,” Tony whispers. “My dad is all of those things. I hate him.” He rests his head on Steve’s shoulder, changing their dance to something slower, something that would be highly inappropriate if Tony was any older. “I can’t wait for him to die,” the omega whispers.

It’s his darkest secret, one he hasn’t told anyone. Not even his handler Jarvis.

Steve’s eyes go wide. “What could a father possibly do to warrant such an awful wish from his own son?” Steve whispers back.

Tony pauses their dance, pulling back a bit. He sees his mother and father are not looking at him, and he’s hidden from most other people in the room. He pulls his shirt sleeve up, exposing black and purple finger shaped bruises on his arm. “These are the nicest looking ones. They hurt the least.”

Steve’s eyes widen. “The rumor was he hit his omega, not... not his kid.” Steve says in horror.

Tony pushes the sleeve back down, looking over sadly at his parents. “No. He doesn’t hit her. My mother is lovely, in his eyes. I’m a disappointment, an omega when he wanted an alpha. She just watches him so it and cries about it.” He looks back at Steve. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said all this...”

Steve grabs Tony’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “Nothing to apologize for,” Steve promises.

Tony smiles up at him, a little love struck. He knows it’s a stupid crush. Steve is much older, and probably promised to some pretty omega from a family that isn’t as broken as Tony’s.

They both look over their shoulders as they hear the shouting.

“You are _nothing_ , Rogers! You are scum, you are weak and pathetic and your son is a personification of that!” Howard yells.

Joseph snarls, keeping his omega wife behind him. “And you are a slimy, two-timing, disloyal, roach. You are unforgivable.”

“Then consider us at war!” Howard yells, spitting on Joseph’s shoe. “Maria! Anthony! We are leaving at once!” He storms off, Maria hot on his tail.

Tony stares in horror as his parents leave. He turns to Steve, knowing this is the last time he’ll ever see him. “Steve...”

Steve frowns as well, putting a hand on Tony’s lower back and leading him to the door. “I’ll remember you, Tony,” he promises quickly. “Remember me as well.”

Tony nods his own promise, whimpering softly. “Yes, yes I will.” He pauses at the door, wanting to say—

“Anthony!” Howard yells, already in the carriage. “Now!”

Tony looks at Steve longingly, before reaching up and taking off his necklace. He hands it to him, closing Steve’s hand around it. “You better keep your promise and remember me,” he whispers, before leaving.

Steve watches Tony get in the carriage, watches it ride off down the road.

He looks at the necklace, running his thumb over the center charm. A blue circle, with an upside down triangle in the middle. It’s beautiful, really.

Bucky, or Ser Barnes as Steve is supposed to refer to him as, appears at his shoulder. “Stevie?” He whispers softly.

Steve pockets the necklace, turning to him. “We’re at war now, Barnes. I suppose that means you’ll be leading the charge.” _Please don’t go._

Bucky nods solemnly. “Yes, I suppose it does.” _I wouldn’t if I had a choice._

Steve sniffs, head held high. “I should be allowed to fight along side you.” _I don’t want to spend that long without you._

Bucky smiles sadly. “Unfortunately, my prince, you are ill. Your father will fight with me though.” _The thought of you being in danger makes me want to scream._

Steve gives a tight smile, and nods once. “I suppose we should call it an early night. A war is to be fought tomorrow.” _You’re my best friend. Please don’t leave me alone._

Bucky looks down, a knowing, sad smile on his face. “I suppose we should.” _You’re mine as well. I’m sorry._

Steve hesitates, before nodding once and heading inside. He looks at his mother trying to comfort his fuming father, and decides he can’t deal with that right now.

He pulls the necklace out again, rubbing his thumb over the engraving. He lays it on the table beside his bed, smiling at it. “I won’t forget you,” he promises, before blowing out his candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?


	2. A World Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Four years after their original meeting, Tony and Steve meet yet again. This time, at the end of the war instead of the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: mentions of minor character death, omegaverse, omegaverse type sexism, royalty bullshit
> 
> This chapter is much faster paced, because I wanted to tell the story but I recognize that this part is boring. Next chapter will get to the fun bits.

The second Tony heard that his father was taken by the war, and he was now in charge, he made his kingdom surrender.

This war was stupid to begin with, and now that his father was dead, the Kingdom of Rogers got what it originally wanted.

“This is terrible!” His mother shouts at him. “Your father would never have wanted this! You can’t—“

Tony turns to her. “Father is dead now, mother. And so are thousands of soldiers who died for no reason other than he refused to stay loyal to our allies. No, this pointless war is over, the death is over.” He looks to Ser Rhodes, nodding. “Make it so.”

Rhodey nods at Tony. He doesn’t look pleased; he looks angry actually. Tony doesn’t care anymore.

~

When Seve got the news that Prince Anthony had surrendered, he almost fell over.

He grabs the necklace from his pocket, rubbing at the triangle. It’s been his soothing item for four years now.

“Father?” Steve asks softly, turning to the king. “What does this mean?”

Joseph thinks, for a moment. He stares at the representative of Stark Kingdom. “We will accept their surrender, on a few conditions. I want the omega, my son needs an heir and he shall provide one.” He notices the man’s jaw clench, but says nothing of it. “I want their kingdom. There is no reason for them to have it if there is no one to rule it. Those are my conditions.”

Steve’s jaw drops, and he stills his hand on the necklace. He’s going to see Tony again!

Ser Rhodes nods, bowing deeply before standing straight again. “I shall pass on your conditions at once.” He bows once more before turning, making his way to the carriage.

Steve looks at his father, sees the scar in his arm, the blackening veins, under the shirt covering. “Father... what if I can’t achieve an heir on time?” He whispers. He’s referring to his own poor health, but he’s sure his father knows the hidden question of his father’s own time left.

“Then we will get you a new omega. You’ll have a year.” He puts a hand on his son’s top small shoulder, sighs as it makes Steve jerk too much. “I believe in you.”

~

Tony listens carefully to the conditions of his surrender. He stands, nodding immediately. “I accept.”

“Anthony!” Maria yells, horrified.

Tony shakes his head, not looking at her. “There is no alternative, mother. We will run out of lives to throw away for this pointless war before Father would approve of surrendering.”

“You have no honor!” She yells at Tony, stomping away.

Tony winces, looking at Ser Rhodes and Ser Barnes. “I accept. I request to meet with my future alpha at once, so I may get acquainted with him as soon as possible.”

Ser Barnes nods. “Of course, your majesty.” He gives a short bow, before standing straight again. “You may ride back with me, if you wish.”

Tony nods, and looks to Rhodey. “Stay with mother. Give her everything she needs. Remover she has no title anymore, no power. You still answer to me and me only.” He walks down the steps, sighing at Ser Barnes. “I don’t have anything to bring with me. Let’s go.”

~

Steve looks at his future omega climbing the steps, with the aid of his best friend, and he can’t help but smile.

Tony looks... amazing. So much better than when he still had baby fat on his cheeks and a blocky figure.

Matured by time, Tony is _gorgeous_. Deep brown eyes, that hold so much intelligence and understanding behind them. Fluffy dark brown hair that makes him look both adorable and attractive at the same time. A sharp jawline, or sharp for an omega anyway, not hidden by baby fat. Full lips, high cheekbones, a perfectly adorable nose.

He’s filled out, as well. Still slender and lean, it’s obvious how much muscle the omega has earned over the years. He’s curvy, a slim waist and broad hips, with an ass that could be sculpted by the gods themselves.

He’s beautiful.

Steve smiles at the boy, standing just behind his father. He’s excited, maybe childishly so, to see the prince he met only once before again.

“Prince Anthony Stark,” he father greets.

Tony bows heavily, almost on his knees. “Your majesty,” he greets back.

Joseph laughs, fond and pleased. “Please, you are about to be my family! Come, we have much to discuss.”

Tony stands, still looking at the ground, and follows.

~

Tony isn’t afraid when he hears how he will be replaced in a years time if he fails to get pregnant. He’s sure he can manage that.

No, he’s too busy staring at his future alpha. Sharp jawline, almost too sharp, like the bones are trying to escape. High cheekbones, slender nose, big eyes.

God, his eyes.

Deep and blue, like an ocean waiting to be explored. Intelligent, Tony can tell just from his eyes.

Blond hair, a little long, a lot unkept. Sharp shoulders, skinny frame, hunched back. He’s small for an alpha. Sickly.

Tony doesn’t mind. He knows that under all of that, waits a heart of gold, a sharp mind, quick wit.

“Do you understand everything, Stark?” Joseph asks.

Tony looks to the King, smiling and nodding. “Yes, your majesty. I understand. And I accept.”

“Wonderful,” he says, standing. “Then the wedding will be tomorrow. Get some rest.”

Steve stands, as does Tony. The alpha walks over to the omega, Ser Barnes right on his heels. “I didn’t forget you,” Steve whispers, showing Tony the necklace.

Tony’s smile erupts across his face, wide and genuine. “You kept it!” He whispers back. “I never forgot you either,” he promises.

Steve smiles, taking Tony’s hand and kissing the knuckles softly. “I am so glad. Come, let’s sit and talk. There is much to catch up on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I swear the next chapter will be more fun, with sexy times and plot closer to the original prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/634518732918702080/hi-yes-i-would-love-to-write-this-this-is-giving
> 
> This is the prompt!


End file.
